The present invention relates to a fan with a separable flying disc and particularly a fan that also provides the recreational function of a Frisbee(trademark).
The commonly used fans have a round body and a handle fixedly fastened together. They usually have a bulky size and are difficult to store. To remedy this problem, some producers have developed fans with a movable handle that is foldable. While the foldable handle overcomes the storing problem, it cannot be anchored on the fan body and is not effective for generating airflow. Moreover, the conventional fans serve only the function of the fan, thus have limited value.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide a fan with a separable flying disc that provides dual functions of the fan and the Frisbee(trademark) or flying disc. The novel fan thus made offers more added value and has a greater appeal to consumers.
The fan according to the invention includes a fan body and folding plate. The fan body is made from a fabric having a flexible strip border on the peripheral rim. The folding plate is fastened to a tangent side of the peripheral rim of the fan body to form a force applying zone to enable a user""s hand to grasp and wave the fan body. When the folding plate is grasped by the hand, it is depressed to contact the fan body flatly, thus the force applying area is expanded from point contact to surface contact. Waving force applying on the fan is more effective. In addition, the flexible strip is foldable and allows the fan body be twisted and folded to a smaller size and encased in the folding plate to facilitate storing. Moreover, the fan body and the folding plate may be separated to become two independent items. The separated fan body may be used as a Frisbee(trademark) to serve recreational function.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.